


浮木

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 在你身上浮沉
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	浮木

-  
有時候呂煥雄真的覺得金英助是一個偽裝成人類的惡魔。

「雄啊，」金英助委屈巴巴地看著他，嘴巴稍稍耷拉下來。「真的不行嗎？」

他從駕駛座湊了過來，用鼻子貼著煥雄的脖頸蹭了蹭。溫熱的鼻息軟軟地拂在他的皮膚上，又濕又癢。金英助的嘴唇很柔軟，在他溫暖的頸窩那裏輕柔地磨了幾下，引起呂煥雄一陣戰慄──哥，別這樣。他推搡著那隻幾乎埋住自己半個身子的大貓，氣息顫抖，「瞧瞧場合啊哥，你車可是停在大馬路旁誒。」

「意思是夠隱密就可以嗎？」大貓的眼睛閃亮亮的，像是因發現了主人偷偷藏起的零食而打從內心快樂：「那我有辦法。」

-

「為什麽車裏有保險套？你這是預謀吧？」  
「誰知道哪一天會用到，這叫做先見之明，雄啊。」

金英助用牙齒叼著保險套，兩手交叉抓住腹側上衣，然後使勁往上拽。呂煥雄咽著口水，看著金英助繃緊的漂亮腹部線條。他聽到一聲很輕的笑聲，分神看什麽呢？纖長的手指火燙燙地按在他的腹部，金英助俯下身，氣息近得連隔了層衣料都可以感受到濕熱的呼吸。

「不、等等，別......」車裏的空間像個張著大口的捕獸夾，剛剛好可以困住想要掙扎著逃開的呂煥雄。他呼吸困難。「別在這裏。」

金英助沒有理他。呂煥雄在他倆的感情路上掌握了多數的主控權，但也許只是因為金英助很溫柔──只是在床事上，呂煥雄總是溺水的那方。他沒敢再看了，雙手緊緊捂住了自己通紅的臉龐。那雙燙得他渾身燥熱的雙手掐住胯骨凹陷處，然後英助低下頭，慢條斯理地用牙齒把他的牛仔褲拉鏈給拉開。到底是誰在期待呢？金英助笑得很開心，用手指輕輕搔刮著灰色內褲上頭，那塊被汁液給浸成深色的的棉質布料。

他輕易地抓住了那只在狹小空間裏，艱難地朝他踢了過來的右腳。乖。金英助捉住他的腳踝親了一口，綿長的吻一路探到了光裸的腿芯，不輕不重地在大腿內邊吮了一口。

「不會有人看到的，只有我能。」

金英助像是在宣示主權，他又在大腿根附近狠狠吻了好幾口才肯罷休。呂煥雄在和這人交往之前都不知道人的身體是如此容易留下印記，他倆第一次做愛時金英助幾乎把他全身上下都給吻過一遍，在頸口處更是流連不止，所到之處都開滿了一朵朵粉紅色的小花，害得他連續一個禮拜都穿著高領，還得忍受李抒澔和孫東柱刻薄犀利的嘲笑。

他偷偷從手指間隙往下看，正好落入兩潭黑沈沈的湖水。呂煥雄無法動彈，是的，他是一個落難者，而金英助就是那個拽著他沈入深淵的，不斷旋轉的漩渦。他幾乎要化在他的手裏了。呂煥雄拼命呼吸，用手去摳金英助的肩窩，他可以感覺到自己的東西在戀人的嘴裏是怎樣被服侍的，柔軟炙熱的軟肉包覆著他。停──停下。他喘著氣嗚咽，字詞斷斷續續，直到射在金英助嘴裏。

「雄，我該給你多吃點糖的。」呂煥雄攤在皮椅上看著難得皺巴在一起的漂亮臉孔。「你──你太苦了。」

他甚至可以看到男人垂下的獸耳。這時候他應該要把這受了挫的雄獅給拉過來吻一下以資鼓勵，哪怕他剛剛才含過他的東西。但呂煥雄很快就打消了這個念頭，因為這頭雄獅根本沒有受挫。他在心裏狠狠指控金英助根本早有預謀，甜言蜜語地哄他騙他，然後每一次隔天腰疼的都是自己。呂煥雄無力還手，任憑那雙大手把他撈起翻身。他的褲子被褪到膝窩附近，陰莖顫顫巍巍地貼著肚子，稀稀拉拉地滴著半透明的體液。

很久沒做了，回歸，通告，所有的一切都將他們僅剩不多的溫存時間給占滿了，甚至連能好好吃頓飯睡個好覺也是難事。兩個禮拜前他問金英助要不要做時，男人只是搖了搖頭，口氣溫和：雄尼，你的黑眼圈很深。有睡好覺嗎？然後那一夜，他就被稀裏糊塗地摟進一個帶著柔軟的沐浴露香氣的懷抱裏頭，直到隔日天明。口是心非的家夥。他吸著氣想，感覺到兩個指節擠進了窄小的缺口，呂煥雄咬著衣服前襟忍著沒做聲。他沒有忘記他們身在何方，雖然金英助將車開到了偏僻的山上，他依然無法擺脫那種可能會有人往車裏頭窺探的恐懼感。

空氣安靜的可怕，只剩下金英助給他做擴張的淫靡水聲在響。他的東西抵在他的腿邊發燙，呂煥雄將臉埋進椅子坐墊內，兩隻手交握在一起，眼睛閉得死緊。不堪入耳的聲音不受控地竄入他的耳邊，快結束吧，呂煥雄咬著舌尖，不自覺地感到煩躁。那種隔靴搔癢似的感覺根本無法滿足他。

快一點。呂煥雄啞著嗓子說，背後那人的動作略微遲疑了一下，指腹正好按在他的前列腺上。他沒忍住叫了聲，順道用腿撞了撞身後那人：快，我等不及了。

他聽到金英助的吸氣聲，再來感覺到的就是後穴被填滿的充實感。像是得了水的魚，呂煥雄滿足地嘆了聲，順著金英助的動作晃動腰部。又濕又熱的手掐著他的臀部，金英助俯身，又在他的脊椎骨上頭落下一連串柔軟的吻。殘忍又熟悉的上翹幾乎勾走呂煥雄的意識，像是在向他挑明，要他把靈魂一點不剩地全數交出。呂煥雄放蕩地叫，吸氣，吐氣，卻感覺到自己體內有什麼東西似乎在逐漸被粉碎。肉稜重重輾過他的敏感點，煙火被射往高處然後在夜空綻放，炸得他腦子裏一片空白，連最後一點空氣都被擠出肺部，狠狠地，一點也不剩。他開始哭泣，靈魂被劈開然後抖抖索索地懸在那兒隨風擺弄，他又弄丟了浮木，而他曾經抓住過。

煥雄掙紮著想跑，口裏喃喃地喊著不字，哭泣著想逃離在血管裏橫沖直撞，過分兇猛的快感。帶著溫度的汗珠砸在他的背部，金英助按住他的頸窩，然後嘶啞著低吼：「不准逃。」

你是我的。

呂煥雄張開眼時只覺得口渴。金英助問：喝水嗎？所以他微微點了點頭。呂煥雄聽到了擰開塑料瓶口的聲音，他實在無力動彈，只能任由男人捧起他的臉，嘴對嘴將水渡進他的嘴裏。不夠，呂煥雄貼著他的唇講，伸出手將那張漂亮的臉孔又往下壓了些，貪婪地在他的嘴裏梭巡了好幾圈。

「早告訴你別在車裏做了。」呂煥雄喝足了水，坐在前座，透過後照鏡看金英助清理殘局：「精液難清死了，你也不是不知道。」

「但我只要看到痕跡就會想起你。」金英助彎著唇角。「想到你曾經在我的車上哭得唏喱嘩啦向我求饒，我便更有動力了，雄。」

呂煥雄發誓，他再也不和他做了。  
-


End file.
